(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition, a resin molding product, and a method of producing the resin molding product.
(ii) Background Art
Recently, from efforts to environmental issues represented by global warming, exhaustion of petroleum and waste issue, and concept of establishment of sustained circulating society, development of a biomass material derived from plants is increasingly made.
In the fields of home electrical appliances, business equipments and the like, the proportion of a resin molding product is increasing in a member constitution of products. From this fact, it is particularly expected to utilize a biomass material as a material for a resin molding product. As the biomass material used in a resin material, for example, aliphatic polyester such as a polylactic acid that can be produced from grains or the like without using petroleum at all is watched. However, for example, a polylactic acid is hard and brittle, and has poor heat resistance. Therefore, its application is limited to agricultural sheets, household garbage bags and the like. Where the polylactic acid is directly used as a member having high demand characteristics, such as home electrical appliances and business equipments, such a member is easy to be broken or deformed.
As methods of improving the above issues, the technique of blending a polylactic acid and a petroleum resin is known.
However, the resin composition including the blend of a polylactic acid and a polycarbonate has the following issues, and is not always said to be sufficient. Specifically, a resin molding product formed from the resin composition is not sufficient in impact strength and heat resistance, and thus was not sufficiently satisfied with the properties required in packages or parts of home electric appliances and business equipments. To improve impact strength and heat resistance in the above resin, a method of increasing the content of a polycarbonate, or further blending other petroleum resin is considered. However, in such a method, a biobased content of the resin molding product is too small, and the object of a biomass material itself cannot sufficiently be achieved.